Scott (Final Fantasy II)
Summary Scott is a character from Final Fantasy II. He is the older brother of Gordon and Prince of Kashuan. He first appears as a minor NPC who dies early on in Fynn due to his wounds from the Palamecian invasion, but not before giving Firion his ring. He later appears as the second party member in Soul of Rebirth where he meets Minwu during his battle against the Palamecian soldiers whom he had slain before arriving in the afterlife. The two later join forces to battle against the Emperor of Heaven Mateus. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Scott Origin: Final Fantasy II Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Prince of Kashuan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Barrier Creation, Adept with numerous weapons and styles of combat, Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Darkness, Ice, Holy, and lightning variety), Teleportation and Dimensional BFR (via Teleport and Warp latter capable of sending the targets to the void), Life and Magic absorption (via Drain and Osmose respectively), Matter Manipulation (via Flare), Status Effect Inducement (via Stun and Blind), Statistics Reduction (via Curse), Soul Manipulation (Was capable of interacting with and killing souls), Death Manipulation (via Death), Rage Power (via Berserk), Statistics Amplification (via Blink, Protect, Shell, and Wall), Size Manipulation (via Mini), Power Nullification (via Silence), Durability Negation (via Swap), Petrification (via Break), Transmutation (in the form of transforming others into a regular toad), Poison Manipulation (in the form of Scourge), Mind Manipulation (in the forms of Confuse, Fear, Fog, and Sleep), Time Manipulation (in the forms of Haste, Slow, and Stop), Healing (Mid-Low via Regeneration scale, in the forms of Cure and Life), Resistant to the following: Fire, Ice, Thunder, Poison, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Size, Curse, Fear, Memory Manipulation, Sleep, and Death (the Ribbon allows the user to resist all forms of elements and status ailments) Attack Potency: Moon level (Fought and defeated the Heaven form of Emperor Mateus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with the party against Mateus) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable of Josef by the end of the game) Striking Strength: Moon Class (The party is shown capable of harming Dark Emperor Mateus with physical attacks) Durability: Moon level (Can survive a direct hit from the Emperor's Starfall XVI, which is stronger than the Starfall X done by the Hell avatar) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended human melee range with staves/swords/spears/axes/etc, tens of meters with long bow, likely tens to hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Various swords, axes, lances, and bows. Most notable Wind Rose and Blood Sword. Intelligence: Gifted. As the older prince of Kashuan, Scott is an excellent military tactician and swordsman. He's fought valiantly against the Palamecian empire and managed to slay entire armies of soldiers. Weaknesses: None notable Note: Little canon information is available in regards to what magic the party may or may not possess. Thus, it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magic, if any, Scott has at his disposal at the start of a match. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire:' Scott casts fire on the target. *'Blizzard:' Scott casts ice on the target. *'Thunder:' Scott casts lightning on the target. *'Scourge:' Scott poisons his target. *'Drain:' Scott saps some health from the victim and gains some health back. *'Osmose:' Same as Drain, except it's for magic instead of health. *'Flare:' A non-elemental spell that deals damage to the target by setting off a fusion reaction. *'Sleep:' Scott puts his target to sleep. *'Stun:' Scott paralyzes his target. *'Stop:' Scott freezes his target in place, preventing them from moving for a certain amount of time. *'Confuse:' Scott's target goes wild and attacks everything they see, including themselves. *'Blind:' Scott casts darkness upon the enemy to prevent them from seeing. *'Curse:' Scott debuffs his target's attack and defense. *'Toad:' Scott turns his target into a toad. *'Break:' Scott petrifies his target. *'Death:' Scott casts a spell that instantly kills the target. *'Warp:' Scott banishes his target into another dimension, or teleports himself away. *'Berserk:' Scott enrages his target, increasing their attack power exponentially. *'Haste:' Scott speeds time around him, making him faster than before. *'Aura:' Scott makes the target very effective against certain types of creatures. *'Cure:' Scott heals his target. *'Life:' Scott revives his target. *'Esuna:' Scott cures any status ailments on his target. *'Barrier:' Scott casts a spell on himself to make himself resistant to matter, fire, mind, lightning, death, poison, body, and ice magic. *'Blink:' Scott increases the evasion of the target *'Protect:' Scott increases the defense of the target. *'Shell:' Scott increases the magic defense of the target. *'Dispel:' Scott removes protective barriers from the target. *'Mini:' Scott shrinks his target *'Silence:' Scott makes the target unable to use magic by silencing them. *'Fog:' Scott inflicts amnesia on the opponent. *'Slow:' Scott slows time around his opponent, making them slower. *'Swap:' Scott swaps his health and magic with his target. *'Fear:' Scott makes his opponent fearful to the point that they'll run away from battle. *'Holy:' Scott casts holy magic on the target. After beating the Arcane Labyrinth dungeon, Scott can potentially have access to either Revive or Destroy, the respective ultimate magics in the White and Black Magic school, respectively, but he cannot possess both. *'Revive:' Scott casts the ultimate white magic, bringing his enemies and allies back to full health, reviving them at the cost of all his magic power. *'Destroy:' Scott casts the ultimate black magic, bringing his enemies and allies destruction, eliminating all but the most powerful enemies and himself, at the cost of all his magic power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5